Mariposa Traicionera
by Sammy Cerff
Summary: Aunque la había superado, aún sentía que debía hacerle saber que estaba bien sin ella. De hecho, mucho mejor que bien, con un futuro prometedor. Guitarra y micrófono en mano, estaba listo... eso, si llegaba —Vi… Muérete. Songfick AH AU RixVic No romance


**Hola, chicas. Aquí les dejo un one-shot que hice durante la semana pasada. Espero que les guste (: Está basado en la canción del mismo nombre Mariposa Traicionera. Use esta pareja porque creo que tiene potencial ;) y porque hay muy pocos ficks con ellos.**

**Dedicado a crissweetgirl quien estuvo de cumpleaños el 7 de mayo.**

* * *

><p>Emmett: (con su guitarra de aire en mano) Hay mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor...<p>

Samantha: (llorando) ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel?

Emmett: (rasgando su "guitarra") Ya no regreso contigo.

Samantha: Emmett, si dices el disclaimer y te callas te llevo al concierto de Maná (los ojos de Emmett brillan)

Emmett: ¿En serio? (Samantha asiente) Bueno... Ehm... Los personajes que están ahí, ahí abajito, ahí ahí abajito... Bueno, ellos no le pertenecen a Samantha. La canción tampoco es de su propiedad, es *tambores* ¡Maná! (A Samantha) Bueno, vamos.

Samantha: Sí, sí, en el 2012. Ups... ¿pensaste que era ahora? *sonríe maquiavelicamente*

* * *

><p><em>[Nota de autor: Les recomiendo leer mientras escuchan la canción ;)]<em>

**Mariposa Traicionera**

Micrófono listo, guitarra acomodada y su botella de agua al lado. Todo perfecto. Ladeó su cabeza para tener una vista que abarcara la habitación entera, para poder contemplar al público y a las personas que entraban por aquella puerta… Aunque, en realidad, solo esperaba que apareciera una, que no daba señales de vida por el momento.

—Señoras y señores, haciendo su primera presentación como artista exclusivo de la disquera SC Récords, Riley Biers— el joven recibió los aplausos con alegría y humildad.

Las luces se atenuaron, dándole al escenario un ambiente más cálido. Riley se aclaró la garganta y saludó.

—Buenas noches— muchas personas aplaudieron, haciendo que el joven se pusiera algo nervioso—. Las canciones que tocaré a continuación son de mi autoría y… Bueno, espero que les guste.

Alguien chifló. Buscó con la mirada de dónde provenía el sonido y se encontró con la presencia de sus amigos: Bree, Diego, Fred, Jen, Kristie y Kevin. Sonrió de alegría. Habían llegado, sus amigos sí habían podido llegar a Los Ángeles.

Los acordes llegaron de prisa, pues el público era exigente y empezaba a impacientarse.

_**[...]**_

"—_Vamos— le pidió Fred._

—_En serio, no puedo, tengo que estudiar— respondió Riley._

—_Cariño, has estudiado toda la semana desde la mañana hasta muy entrada la noche… Te mereces un descanso— su mamá estaba preocupada por los el exceso de horas que Riley pasaba estudiando, le gustaba que fuera dedicado en sus estudios… pero los excesos no eran buenos._

—_Pero, mamá—_

—_Pero nada, Riley. Vas a salir con tus amigos así te tenga que sacar a palos— amenazó._

—_Está bien, está bien. Me voy a alistar._

_En algunos días sería su examen de entrada a la universidad y, decir que se encontraba nervioso, era como decir que el tiempo era malo, en medio de una tormenta. Sus amigos habían insistido tanto en salir (y él se había negado siempre) que, al final, terminaron yendo a su casa y aliándose con su madre, en su contra._

_Lo obligaron a subir al auto, quitándole de paso, una hoja que trataba de ocultar para repasar sus apuntes en el camino. Diego rodó los ojos._

—_Amigo, en serio, necesitas una fiesta con urgencia— le dijo Kevin._

_Llegaron una hora después a una discoteca, en una calle muy concurrida. Riley se negó a bajar del auto. "No quiero ir" repitió un par de veces, antes que lo tomaran de los brazos y lo jalaran al exterior. "No era necesario la violencia" le comentó bajito a Bree, provocando que ella riera._

_Después de dar un par de vueltas alrededor del local, decidió que se quedaría ya que no era tan malo como él creía que sería. Fred y Bree fueron a bailar, ganando ambos una mirada colérica de Diego. _

_Entonces, la vio. Bailando entre la multitud, ganando la mirada de hombres que bailaban con otras chicas, estaba observándolo. Le sonrió y le indicó con la mano que se acercara. Riley miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse que no se dirigiera a alguien más. Al parecer, sí era a él. _

—_Hola— le dijo la chica cuando Riley, quien ya se empezaba a mover al ritmo de la música, llegó a su lado._

—_Hola, soy Riley— le ofreció la mano._

—_Victoria"._

_**[...]**_

El público estaba callado, escuchando la melodiosa voz del joven. Prácticamente podían sentir el dolor, la pena, la angustia… del cantante.

"_El baile empezó a aumentar de intensidad, la gente se aglomeraba en la pista de baile, provocando que todo estuvieran juntos, tal vez demasiado._

— _¿Es primera vez que vienes?—le preguntó Victoria, al oído, Riley asintió cerrando los ojos._

—_Sí, es la primera pero vendré más seguido._

—_Uhm… ¿por algo en especial… o alguien?—le preguntó, coqueteándole descaradamente._

—_Tal vez… ¿quién sabe…?_

— _¿Quieres ir por un trago?_

—_Claro— aceptó Riley, girando para dirigirse a la barra, y sin notar cómo Victoria le guiñaba el ojo a otro hombre"_

_**[...]**_

No llegaba, la había invitado a su primera presentación y aún no llegaba. Tal vez era mejor de esa forma, no sufriría. Inevitablemente, los recuerdos continuaron llegando…

"_La respiración entrecortada de ambos era el sonido predominante en la habitación. Victoria reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Riley y suspiró._

—_Eso ha sido fantástico— le comentó._

—_Sí, asombroso— se mostró de acuerdo, él._

_No habían pasado siquiera tres horas desde que se conocieron y ya estaban en la habitación de un hotel. Para Riley, era algo que nunca había hecho antes. Para Victoria… fue distinto._

_Él sabía que sus amigos estarían preocupados, así que les envió un mensaje diciéndoles que en media hora estaría en la puerta del local y mencionándoles, de paso, que estaba muy bien._

—_Debemos irnos— le dijo a Victoria, que empezaba a hacer círculos en su pecho, ella hizo un mohín._

—_Un rato más, ¿sí?_

_La voz de la chica era tan dulce que Riley no pudo negarse. Aunque, después de un rato, las llamadas se hicieron más y más frecuentes._

—_Supongo que tienes que irte— comentó Victoria, jugueteando con el celular y deslizando su mano por la entrepierna del joven._

—_Bah…— murmuró—. Pueden esperar un ratito más._

_Comentó antes de iniciar algo que les demoraría mucho más que un ratito."_

_**[...**__**]**_

Recordó la despedida, corta y tristona. Echó su cabello para atrás y continuó cantando, mientras los recuerdos seguían pasando por su cabeza (uno tras otro) rápidamente.

"—_Eres un idiota— le dijo Bree, dándole un golpe en la nuca._

— _¿Dónde mierda has estado, pedazo de—_

—_Ya, chicos— los detuvo Diego—, debemos irnos a casa._

—_Un momento— les pidió Riley._

— _¿Ahora qué?—preguntó Kevin._

—_Ya vuelvo._

_Ingresó por la puerta donde había visto que ella había desaparecido y la buscó con desesperación. Giró sobre sus talones cuando oyó una risita._

— _¿Buscando a alguien, lindo?—le preguntó la pelirroja._

—_No, ya la hallé. Victoria, ¿nos veremos?_

—_Claro— le entregó un plumón a Riley, quien la miró confundido al ver que estiraba el brazo—. Tu dirección y tu número en mi brazo, genio— escribió ambos rápidamente y luego le ofreció su brazo, Victoria negó con la cabeza—. Yo te buscaré, ¿sí?_

— _¡Sorpresa!—murmuró Victoria._

—_Hola, pasa. Mis padres han salido._

—_Uhm… ¿en serio?—le preguntó jugueteando con sus dedos._

—_Sí, han ido a la casa de unos tíos durante el fin de semana— le explicó._

—_Vaya, qué lástima, tu mamá me cae muy bien. _

'_Pero tú a ella no' pensó Riley, fastidiado._

—_Ah, qué bien…— comentó._

_Empezaron a besarse con ferviente desesperación y poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo de camino a su habitación._

— _¿Qué pasaría si uno de tus padres nos encuentra?—preguntó Victoria, dándole besos en el pecho._

—_Uhm… probablemente, me llamarían la atención._

— _¿Nada más?—preguntó haciendo un puchero—. ¿Nadie pegaría el grito en el cielo o me perseguiría de por vida hasta matarme?_

—_No, no lo creo._

—_Vaya, eso hubiese sigo genial. Le hubiera puesto un tinte peligroso al asunto, ¿no crees?"_

_**[...]**_

Recorrió una vez más el lugar… no daba signos de aparecer. En realidad, no sabía para qué quería su presencia. Sabía que la había superado, nunca pensaba en ella; pero, aún así, quería… necesitaba que supiera que estaba bien. Muy bien. Sin ella.

"_Había dejado su celular. Tenía que entregárselo, quizá lo necesitaba para algo. Se dirigió a la dirección que ella le había dado unos días atrás con la clara petición de avisarle si iría, ya que no siempre estaba en casa. Sin embargo, decidió que le daría una grata sorpresa y, en el caso de que no estuviera, esperaría._

_Llegó a un viejo departamento y buscó, en su interior, el número correcto. Cuando tocó la puerta, se deslizó sola. Entró en un predicamento, al no saber qué debía hacer ¿entrar o llamar? Se decantó por lo segundo, por si era algún ladrón._

_Frunció el seño cuando oyó el crujir de unos resortes. Se acercó un poco más. 'Tal vez deberías haber llamado, Riley'—pensó. _

—_James…— se quedó estático al oír la voz de su amada, distorsionada por… algo que ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar—. ¡Dios mío!_

_Empujó con fuerza la puerta de donde provenía la voz y el corazón se detuvo ante la imagen que tenía frente a él._

—_Victoria— murmuró"_

_**[...]**_

Sintió por unos momentos que le faltaba el aire. Se había obligado a borrar aquellas imágenes de su memoria, pero con esa canción… Esa canción le hacía recordar todo lo que había sufrido por ella. Por Victoria.

"—_Espera, Riley, espera— le pidió Victoria, tomándolo del brazo, mientras se terminaba de poner el pantalón._

— _¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó bruscamente, soltándose de un tirón._

—_N-No…_

— _¿Me vas a decir que no es lo que creo?—lo voz de Riley era de incredulidad._

—_Él no es nadie importante, lo juro, Riley._

— _¿Y yo sí? Al parecer no, pues estabas con otro— le replicó, furioso._

—_No, no, Riley. Es un error. Mírame— suplicó, ante la negativa del joven ella tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a verla—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Ha sido un error. Créeme, Riley, ¿es que lo nuestro no lo vale?_

—_No sé— suspiró mientras se pasaba su mano por entre el cabello—. Sinceramente, no sé qué creer."_

_**[...]**_

Suspiró. Había sido un idiota, ¿cómo pudo creerle? Y lo peor de todo es que no sólo había sido con ese tal James…

"—_Me alegra que me hayas perdonado— le dijo Victoria después de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, Riley suspiró._

—_No puedo estar molesto contigo, Vi._

—_Es bueno saberlo— le respondió sonriendo de lado, Riley la tomó de la cintura y, en un acto inesperado por Victoria, la giro girar para que él quedara sobre ella._

—_Sólo prométeme que no lo harás otra vez. Si crees que lo que tenemos no es suficiente, dímelo, ¿sí?—Victoria rodó los ojos._

—_Está bien, cariño, lo que te haga feliz._

— _¿Y le vas a creer a esa antes que a mí?—preguntó Victoria, angustiada._

—_Ella no tiene por qué mentirme, Victoria. Somos amigos desde que tengo uso de razón. Y, si ahora te vas a poner a hablar mal de mi mejor amiga, mejor me voy._

—_No, Riley, no. Está bien, está bien. Es cierto, pero no ocurrió nada. Te lo juro._

— _¿Crees que te voy a creer?—Victoria asintió, esperando que fuera la respuesta correcta—. Pues te equivocas. Bree te vio, muy claramente, entrar de la mano a tu edificio con un hombre. Y no era el tal James, porque era un moreno._

—_E-Era mi vecino…_

— _¡Pues qué cariñoso tu vecino! Victoria, esto ya fue suficiente, no quiero más de tus juegos._

— _¿Es que no confías en mí?—preguntó haciendo un puchero._

— _¿Quieres que te diga la verdad…? Con James te lo creí, con Laurent empecé a dudar… pero, ahora, no te creo ni un poco…"_

_**[...]**_

Absurdamente, la volvió a perdonar. Sólo ahora se cuestionaba por qué lo había hecho. Segundos después, hallaba la respuesta: sus besos adictivos, sus caricias estremecedoras…

Por suerte, había logrado despertar de aquel estado. Riley era demasiado para Victoria.

"— _¡No me puedes hacer esto, Riley!—gritó._

—_Claro que puedo, Victoria, y lo estoy haciendo— replicó Riley con maletas en mano._

— _¡Por favor, no te vayas!_

—_Ya me cansé, estoy harto de que siempre sea lo mismo. Tú te emborrachas y te vas con el primero que se cruce en tu camino, nos peleamos y, después de un tiempo, volvemos a lo mismo._

— _¡¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso no es suficiente para ti? ¿Es que tienes a otra?_

—_No me vengas con esas, porque no soy tú. Yo sí respetaba y valoraba lo que teníamos. _

—_Pues valóralo ahora. Ahora es cuando lo necesito, maldita sea._

—_Buena suerte, Victoria._

_Salió del cuarto que habían alquilado, cerrando la puerta tras él. Su madre lo había llamado un par de días atrás, así que se dirigió a la que antes fue su casa._

_Tal y como lo había esperados, ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sólo habían pasado once meses desde que había decidido dejar la casa, pero le parecía como si fuera una eternidad. Su padre le palmeó la espalda como único gesto de bienvenida… nunca había sido muy cariñoso._

_Sus amigos llegaron poco después. No le recriminaron nada, ni le dijeron un simple 'te lo dije'. No era necesario."_

_**[...]**_

Poco después había empezado a componer. Pensaba que era lo único bueno que había salido de aquella problemática relación, pero se equivocaba. De alguna forma Victoria lo había ayudado a que enfrentara al mundo. Ya poco quedaba de aquel chico tímido y fácil de dominar, ya que predominada una personalidad mucho más fuerte y valiente.

Victoria ingresó al local después de mostrar la invitación que le había llegado. Nunca se esperó ser detenida por un guardia de seguridad, aquella presentación debía ser importante. Por suerte para ella, la ropa que traía era la adecuada. Tomó asiento en la primera silla que halló y cruzó las piernas.

La mirada de Riley se encontró con otra felina y salvaje. _"Victoria"_ pensó.

_**[...]**_

Se dio cuenta que las palabras de la canción salían con sinceridad de sus labios y se alegró porque aquello fuera así. Victoria tragó en seco. No se esperaba aquello. _¿Dónde estaban los insultos, regaños y niñerías?_—se preguntó.

El cambio de Riley era visible para ella. Ya no era aquel chiquillo enamoradizo que una vez fue su amante. Sus facciones habían terminado de cambiar y sus músculos estaban mucho más marcados. Le sonrió de lado, Riley rodó los ojos. _Nunca cambiará_— pensó el muchacho, quien continuó cantando, esta vez mirándola directamente a los ojos y provocando que la mujer se estremeciera.

_**[...]**_

Victoria tomó su cartera y se puso se puso de pie, al igual que el público que aplaudía a la joven promesa de la música. Caminó hacia donde estaba el camerino y le enseñó otra vez su entrada al otro guardia de seguridad.

—Lo siento, señorita, aún así no puede pasar— le respondió.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada. La letra de la segunda canción había ya empezado. Le mostró al guardia su famosa sonrisa felina y poco después un nuevo nombre se sumó a la larga lista de sus conquistas.

Para cuando Riley y sus amigos ingresaron al camerino, no se sorprendieron en absoluto por aquella desagradable escena. Llamaron a otro chico de seguridad quien se encargó de sacar a ambos del lugar.

—Llámame— le pidió Victoria, articulando la palabra con los labios.

—Vi… Muérete— las risa de los amigos del muchacho no se hicieron esperar.

La mujer bufó, indignada, y se sacudió del agarre de aquel sujeto. _Esto no se queda así_— fue su último pensamiento al salir del recinto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá les haya gustado. ¿A que la recuperación de Riley y Victoria siendo echada por el guardaespaldas merecen un lindo review? *-*<strong>

**.**

**.**

***-* V *-***


End file.
